


Enjoy Yourself

by whosthatpokaimon



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blood Kink, Hallucinations, M/M, Masturbation, Murder, Murder Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whosthatpokaimon/pseuds/whosthatpokaimon
Summary: After Edward murders Tom out of self-defense, he seems to find himself in a predicament... with himself.Needs - Verzache
Relationships: Edward Nygma/Hallucination Edward Nygma, The Riddler/Edward Nygma
Kudos: 10





	Enjoy Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> this is just nygmacest cause im here for this shit

He did it.

He actually did it.

He killed a man. Tom Dougherty was no longer in his way.

He felt… overwhelmed. There was a huge moral line he had to cross to commit murder like that, but, in a way, he felt relieved. Tom was out of the question and he could finally have Kristen to himself.

He looked down at his bloodied jacket and the switchblade he still held in his hand, Tom’s corpse lying in a contorted position on the asphalt at his feet. His heart was thrumming rapidly in his chest, as if it were trying to escape from the thrill of the murder.

The  _ thrill. _

Maybe he would talk to Kristen  _ after _ a bit of cleanup. Give it a day or two. Make up something for Tom’s disappearance. Plus, he wouldn’t be able to talk to her covered in her dead boyfriend’s blood…  _ Wow,  _ was he covered in it. It soaked into his jacket and ran down his hands, making beautiful crimson trails as droplets made their way into his sleeves. He felt something burning inside of him, something primal. Like an animal hunting its prey.

He had to shake his mind of it before he distracted himself long enough to get caught, stuffing Tom’s body into the trunk of his car and throwing himself into the driver’s seat. Never has he changed gears faster in his life, speeding away down the street.

The entire drive back home, the image of Tom falling limply to the concrete stained his eyelids and he could see it every time he blinked. His mind was racing and he almost missed an important turn with how distracted he had become. He continued thinking about it as he successfully made it into his apartment with Tom’s body without being seen. It was late enough for everyone to be asleep and his apartment complex didn’t have any form of security after a certain hour.

Tom’s blood was still in Ed’s clothes as he slammed the metal door shut behind him, panting heavily.

_ “Congratulations, Eddie,” _ his darker self spoke from the other side of the room, the sound startling him,  _ “You almost got caught, but you made it. Now, tell me, how do you feel?” _

“I…” Ed could barely formulate his own thoughts, let alone a sentence. He looked down at the corpse on the floor in front of him, running a bloodied hand through his hair with a breathless laugh, “I feel relieved. He’s not an issue anymore.”

_ “Well, it seems like you have another issue at hand now…” _ the other Ed whispered with a smirk as he stepped closer. Ed was confused until he looked down and noticed he had been sporting an erection, its length straining against his bloody pants.

“I, um…” he gulped as he struggled to come up with an excuse. Hell, he didn’t even know he was hard until his double had brought it up. The phantom male that resembled himself sauntered closer, fingers ghosting against the tent. Ed could  _ just barely _ feel it, his hips bucking forward to chase the feeling. The movement made the fabric of his jeans shift and create friction against his cock, drawing out a moan from his throat.

_ “You’re quite excited, aren’t you?” _ his other purred close to his ear, a sound that made Ed whimper. Ed opened his mouth to reply, but a finger held at his lips prevented him from doing so,  _ “No, we both know that was more than just regular excitement, Ed. I mean, look at you, all hot and bothered, covered in blood…” _

Ed didn’t reply, didn’t know how to, so he only pushed his hips into the pressure of the other’s hand. With the intention to mutter a name, he parted his lips, but he had to stop himself before he even began. He had no idea what to call the man that had been living in his head for years. All that tumbled from his lips was a strung out “oh dear” as the pressure was increased. It almost felt like there really was another person there with him.

He didn’t even need to ask, however, for his double to say something about the name issue. Ed figured he didn’t have to, since the man lived in his thoughts, but it still shocked him when breath ghosted against his ear, whispering,  _ “For now… just call me ‘The Riddler’.” _

_ “Riddler…” _ Ed moaned back, grinding his hips into Riddler’s hand as Riddler leaned in to place ghost kisses over his throat. In the back of his mind, he still knew it was his own hand, but he was too lost in his own illusion to care. Riddler suddenly moved away from Ed’s neck, turning back to stare at the garbage bag that Dougherty had been moved to. Riddler turned back with a smirk before backing away, gesturing towards the corpse.

_ “Take more of his blood, I want to watch you pleasure yourself with it.” _

Ed looked at the man with uncertainty, then down to the bag. It had begun to leak, but that wasn’t his current concern. Right now, his biggest concern would be getting off in a timely manner. It was getting late and he wanted to clean up before he went to work tomorrow.

He knelt down and untied the strings at the top of the bag, peeking in at his fallen foe. The sight of his dead body only served to make his cock twitch even more. Not bothering to drag out his body fully, he pulled out just Tom’s torso and found the wounds still freshly bleeding. He dipped his fingers into the flesh as it gushed even more, completely coating his hand with his ruby colored life waters.

He stood back up and turned to see Riddler grinning at him as Ed successfully managed to unbutton and unzip his jeans, moving to pull them down, along with his boxers, just enough to free his erection from its confines. He wrapped his fingers around his shaft and shuddered as he stroked from base to head and smeared the warm liquid over himself. Well, it sure proved to be good lubrication. His hand moved with ease as it glided over his skin.

_ “Good boy~,” _ Riddler walked behind Ed and rested his hands on his shoulders, gently rubbing the heels of his palms into his shoulder blades. Ed could barely feel it, but the sensations were still there. A groan was pulled from him at both of their actions and he allowed himself to lean forward. His free hand helped him stay upright against a wall as his chest heaved from the immense pleasure he was giving himself. He was stroking himself at a much faster rate now, and with a quick change of angle, he was twisting his wrist with each pull and it made him moan out into the empty air.

Riddler continued to rub at Ed’s shoulders, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Ed could feel himself get close already, but he already knew Riddler wouldn’t let him finish  _ that _ quickly. One of Riddler’s hands moved to gently push Ed’s off of his cock,  _ “Not just yet, baby. Slow down for a bit, savor this feeling.” _

So, that’s exactly what Ed did once his hand was free from the other’s grasp. His fingers trailed slowly down his shaft, shuddering and whimpering as his orgasm slipped away from him.

_ “You know, your pants are already bloody… What’s a little more of a mess going to cause?” _ Riddler whispered,  _ “Just a thing that I have. Something about coming in your pants that gives me a… Thrill.” _

Ed hesitated, but tugged his pants back up and continued to stroke himself from underneath his boxers. Riddler flipped him around so his back was against the wall, grazing his phantom lips over Ed’s neck. Ed threw his head back and brought his free hand up to grip his curling hair. It felt  _ so much better _ when his other participated rather than when Ed would masturbate alone. The knot in his gut tightened and his hips stuttered. He was so close…

_ “Let go, Eddie.” _

That whisper sent a bolt of lightning up Ed’s spine as he cried out, his release coating his hand and the inside of Ed’s pants. It mixed with the drying blood to create an even stickier feeling. He slowly pulled his hand from his pants and let his other hand drop from his hair as he panted heavily, looking down to notice the distinct difference in stains between the blood and his come. He huffed as he remembered what put the blood there in the first place, glancing at the bag and remembering there was a dead cop inside of it. “Oh, crud…”

_ “Clean-up is going to be fun!” _ Riddler grinned, _ “But… Maybe shower first. Or don’t. I don’t really care.” _

Ed looked back down at himself, then to his hand covered in both blood and semen, then back to his pants. With a huff, he made his way towards his bathroom to get a hot shower started.


End file.
